


我愛你三千兩百四十七遍

by b22lQ973



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b22lQ973/pseuds/b22lQ973
Summary: 乙女/夢女向注意這支影片是一切的萬惡根源 ↓ ↓ ↓https://twitter.com/MTVAwards/status/1140804739401015299原本安定Peter夢女的我被硬生生給扳歪了嗚嗚





	我愛你三千兩百四十七遍

**Author's Note:**

> 簡單介紹女主的設定  
> 異能者，由於總是有新的運用方式所以能力不明  
> 年幼時在因異能而引發的天災下成為孤兒，被當時正在巡遊世界的古一收養  
> Tony因為任務關係結識女主，後來更在對方離開Kamar-Taj獨自生活後給予很大的幫助 (因此Tony在某方面來講也算是女主的恩人)  
> 是Peter高中的老師，彈指事件後兩人相差十歲  
> 

「I love you 3247。」

這是Tony被安置近醫療艙時，對他說的最後一句話。

 

最終決戰，他們贏了。

Tony搶到無限寶石，彈指消滅了Thanos的大軍。

但凡人身體無法符負荷強大的能量，當他趕到時蜘蛛人正哭著對雙眼空洞右手焦黑的Tony說些什麼。

「We won Mr.Stark…」

是的，他們贏了。

他卻無法接受贏的代價。

他維持一貫的冷靜，將自己的異能注入奄奄一息的男人體內。

然而連他自己都能看到，自己觸碰在殘破不堪鐵甲的手在顫抖。

他沒有把握現在這個方法到底可不可行。

「I won't let you die。」

他不想再失去任何人了。

男人的左手搭上他的肩，像是想讓他住手。

又像是在向他詢問。

「You can rest now。」

Pepper如此回答。

只有正在搶救的他注意到，男人微乎其微的點點頭。

感覺肩上的手加重了力道，他看到Tony嘴唇動了動。

圍繞在身邊的Peter和Pepper等人皺了皺眉，小蜘蛛甚至想靠近一點試圖聽清。

唯獨他看懂了。

「I love you……」

這是那個總愛用Honey、Sweetie、Little sugar等等各種親暱愛稱喊他的男人第一次如此明白的說愛他。

但現在他不想聽這個。

總是口嫌體正值的鋼鐵人，這個時候突然誠實了起來，理由他不願意猜。

「Three thousand two hundred and forty seven……」

一直到Tony被T'Challa和Shuri安置進Wakanda特製的醫療艙，他依然想不透那串數字所代表的含意。

======

「他的左手灼傷實在太嚴重，我們只能給他裝上義手。」

「他還會再醒過來嗎？」

Wakanda的公主頓時面露難色，「我無法保證，但他意識還在的，他能聽到我們說話。」

他相信Tony會醒過來。

Tony脫離生命危險後並沒有被轉移回美國，而是繼續待在Wakanda以防萬一。

他和Peter成了病房的常客，反正他畫個圓就能直通，方便得很。

兩人放學後會到病房聊天，告訴Tony今天又發生了什麼事，之後Peter會回紐約執行蜘蛛人的每日夜巡，而他則是繼續待著直到天明。

「你知道3247這數字代表什麼嗎？」

Tony陷入沉睡的第20天，同樣被譽為天才的他終於忍不住了。

區區四個數字沒道理他想了快一個月還解不出來。

「啊？」被他以及Tony認為前途無量的少年，正趴在桌子邊認真寫作業的Peter，發出可笑的單音。

「這數字哪來的？」

「Mr.Stark。」

「什麼時候？」

「他－－」在"I love you"差點脫口而出之前他立即改口：「被送來這之前。」

「WHAT？」

以為當時Tony一句話也沒說的Peter炸了鍋。

「為什麼只有你聽到？」擁有超感神經的蜘蛛人，不敢相信自己竟然漏聽了Mr.Stark說的話。

「可能那個時候我在幫他療傷。」他給出了少年比較能接受的答案，「所以，你有任何想法嗎？」

「沒。」Peter否定的很快，但能從皺起的眉頭看出少年也開始認真思索著答案，「也許你可以問問Friday？Karen總是錄下我的一舉一動，沒準他也有，說不定能找到Mr.Stark在哪也說過類似的話。」

「有道理。」

Tony從來都沒給過他的任何權限，不過這對曾經癱瘓過Stark Industries資訊系統的他來說並不是難事。

跟Peter要了筆電迅速連上Friday，他輕而易舉連進了Tony的資料庫。

「所有檔案，關鍵字『Tony』、『3247』。」

看著玲瑯滿目的資訊在他敲打鍵盤的過程中一一浮現，Peter表示震驚。

Mr.Stark親自建立的防火牆是這麼容易被突破的嗎？

有3247這個特定數字，篩選過程並沒有花太多時間。

懷有期待的兩人聽到Friday回報查無檔案時相視了一眼。

「依照Mr.Stark的個性，這數字很有可能是他臨時編的。」Peter安慰道。

他嗯了聲看似附和，其實在內心否定了Peter的假設。

======

Peter將筆電留給他後就拎著書包回紐約夜巡了，Shuri在就寢之前給他送了花茶，他也順便問對方對於3247有什麼想法。

結果話題不知道為什麼偏到了高科技武器的最新模型。

他百無聊賴敲了敲鍵盤，視線卻緊盯著Tony不放，好像只要一直盯著男人的臉，靈感就會自己冒出來似的。

他想起來自己曾偷看過Tony藏在資料庫深層的幾個資料夾，礙於剛剛Peter在場，他讓Friday把那區塊給忽略了。

「Friday，重新尋找含有three thousand的檔案，尤其是這幾個地方。」

「發現一筆吻合。」

本以為又是查無檔案的他在得到AI肯定的答案後整個精神都來了。

真的假的……

「Show me。」

那是一支短短的影片。

時間烙在去年Pepper和Happy兩人的獨生女－－Margon的生日。

那場生日宴他也有參加，但看影片標註的時間，應該是宴會結束、待所有人都離開之後拍的。

記得那天Happy把酒醉的Tony扔給了他，當時還摸不著頭緒的他現在才恍然大悟。

原來宴會結束以後他倆還在繼續喝。

小Margon在Pepper懷裡，向著鏡頭道晚安。

"I love you."

微醺的Happy賭氣似的回應："I love you more."

"I love you three thousand."

Margon的話在他腦海中揮之不去，不等影片結束，他好氣又好笑的闔上筆電。

獵豔無數，把情話當呼吸，人稱花花公子的Tony.Stark，原來告白這麼拐彎抹角的嗎。

既然3000只是為了比那句「I love you more」數量還要多……那247又是什麼意思？

「你怎麼即使睡著了也能給我添麻煩。」 

他朝沉睡中的男人埋怨，嘴角卻不自覺的微微上揚。

======

又過了一星期，他依然解不開247之謎。

他第一次萌生出用Wakanda的黑科技徹底掃描Tony大腦的想法。

可惜在他真的付諸行動之前，Tony醒了。

相信他，那並不是什麼溫馨的場面。

他不曉得原來失去一隻手、在病床上躺了將近一個月理應體虛的男人，醒來後會如此精力旺盛。

根據Shuri的說法，那只是Tony以為自己沒有成功的小小後遺症罷了。

看著人仰馬翻的病房，他不發一語。

小小後遺症是吧？謝天謝地Peter和其他同學去旅行了。

直到Tony冷靜下來，Shuri和T'Challa才肯讓他踏進病房。

他沒想過當Tony醒來時的第一句要說什麼。

因為他以為自己在對方醒來後會做的第一件事，就是揍對方一拳。

但當男人用一臉做錯事求不罵的討好笑容問「Honey did you miss me」時，握緊的手指頓時鬆開了。

那是Iron Man，大家的英雄。

他的英雄。

他怎麼捨得揍他。

那句「Honey」讓T'Challa不好意思咳了聲，年輕的國王識相的速速下令清場，連帶把挨在門邊想偷偷聽八卦的Shuri一起拖走了。

「歡迎回來。」

向來討厭和Tony有肢體接觸的他，直接給病床上的男人一個大大的擁抱。

「And yes，I miss you so much。」

以Vibranium製成義肢應該是冰冷的，他卻能感受到擁抱他的左手傳來的溫暖。

兩人相擁半晌，他聽到「啾」的一聲。

意識到Tony幹了什麼，他迅速拉開兩人的距離。

「你－－」

「我愛你。」

猝不及防的告白惹得他被自己的口水噎到而咳了好幾聲。

「那場戰役讓我想通了，有些話如果不趁現在說出口，以後可能就沒機會說了。」Tony一臉正經八百，「而且如果不直白一點，我想honey你是不會放在心上的。」

坐在床沿，他瞪著男人好看的深褐色雙眼，提出無言的抗議。

Tony說的沒錯。

在對方說出愛你3247之前，他並沒有把Tony平常的示愛當回事。

他以為那不過就是些花花公子慣性的撩妹招數，自己與圍繞在Tony.Stark身邊的貌美女郎八竿子打不著，所以那些話肯定也不是認真的。

但如果他仔細去問Pepper和Happy或是任何跟在Tony身邊工作的人，會發現男人從不用「honey」這種親暱稱呼來喊別的女人；也會發現任何需要Tony.Stark正式出席的場合，身邊的女伴永遠是他。

他藉由解開3247這串謎題審視著彼此的感情。

尤其是在看到小Margon說「愛你三千遍」之後。

他發現Tony那些示愛從來都不是開玩笑。

而對他來說，Tony已經不單單只是恩人而已了。

「247到底是什麼意思？」

聞言Tony哇喔出聲表示讚揚，「看來某人知道三千的意思囉？」

「『愛你三千遍』對吧？」他冷哼了聲，「247是你自己加的？」

「一周7天，一天24小時。」Tony牽起他的手，在他手背輕輕覆上一吻，「『I love you 3247』，也就是每分每秒、每時每刻都愛你3000遍的意思。」

約莫幾秒的消化理解出對方說了比核彈威力還要兇猛的情話，他抽回手轉過頭不願再多看男人一眼。

見他耳尖紅得快滴出血，Tony笑著抬手捧過他的臉頰抵在了自己的額頭。

「想、想做什麼…」

男人低沉的笑聲在此刻顯得性感又迷人，像是故意讓他聽到一樣Tony在親上他臉頰時發出了聲音。

「夠了…別、別這樣……」

聽話從來就不是Tony.Stark會幹的事。

他另一側的臉頰也被親了，而且同樣發出了羞死人的親吻聲。

「Sweetie，看著我。」Tony的拇指輕輕拂過他的眼角。

不知道做了多久的心理建設他才敢緩緩抬眼。

那是盈滿而出的愛意和赤裸的情慾。

馬上撇開視線，過於滾燙的臉能感受到手掌傳來的涼意，過快的心跳讓他有點喘不過氣。

「放輕鬆……Look at me。」

哪怕男人放輕了聲線哄著，他還是做了比剛才還要久的心理建設。

「Mr.Stark……」

「噓…」

他不知道自己眼裡是Tony做夢都渴望的紫藤。

如此純粹，如此美好。

那是僅屬於Tony.Stark的心靈伊甸。

「只是想讓你切切實實的知道。」Tony的每字每句都在他胸口共鳴，「我無時無刻都愛著你，我親愛的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要資訊碎碎唸  
> 其實爆出這篇之前我自己也在尋找3247的意思  
> 查下去真是不得了，鐵爸爸這情話說得簡直 >/////<


End file.
